Nymeria
World: 'Nymeria *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: 'Civilised Trade/Garden World *'Tithe: 'Moneteria The Imperium takes its dues from Nymeria through taxation on every trade that occurs in the system. This is typically taken in cash (which the Imperium typically uses to either pay wages of its own officials or purchase additional goods beyond what they already receive from tithes). However larger tax bills racked up by powerful trading entities may instead be paid in commodities like precious metals, agri, or ammunition. *'Population: '240 Million 000 000 *'Government: '''Democratic Corporatism. The vast trade conglomerates that inhabit Nymeria function like political parties, selecting their own candidates from within and needing the votes of the people to rule. Non-corporate parties do exist, but they mostly lack the funds and loyal employee/voter base needed to compete beyond a handful of seats. The current ruling party is ''Argent Trade'', and their leader is '''Lord Samson Logue. 'Description' A small, tranquil planet, Nymeria has been colonised by humanity since the Dark Age of Technology. Its early history is all but unknown, and during the Age of Strife all human life on Nymeria was extinguished as on so many others. Nymeria was eventually reclaimed for the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade of M37, with only a single enormous structure found left on the planet's lush, overgrown surface. The planet's capital formed around this structure though other small colonies were soon strewn across the planet's green surface. Early in its development Nymeria was heavily influenced by mercantile guilds that saw the planet as a suitably pleasant world for them to conduct their business in this region of the Sector. They populated the world with dockworkers and traders, and constructed highly centralised trade districts around starports and beneath orbital docks. In a very short period of time Nymeria became the sector's pre-eminent trade hub, the common population living & toiling in cities & dockyards while the affluent enjoyed vast green pastures and sunny skies as profits flowed from all kinds of trade. However the rise of Templos as a trade hub in early M39 acaused a max exodus of ambitious - often younger - merchants seeking to take advantage of the opportunities a major trade hub in the Core Worlds offered. Templos' advantageous location & highly developed docks soon saw it dominating mass sector trade so the merchants that were still based on Nymeria were forced to embrace the status quo, and rebranded Nymeria as an exclusive trade hub for finers goods and adjusted their portfolios as such. In addition to giving their planet a significant niche in trading these actions also initiated a culture war between Templos & Nymeria, the former scorned as a common goods hovel while the latter is derided as an ivory tower of fools. In M41 the situation has changed little. While it does trade common goods as well Nymeria is known for its vast luxury goods market and in addition to finer goods from across the sector (such as Novan gems, Protheran wine, or Kinteran clothes) transported here for mass sale, much more esoteric items from across the galaxy itself can be found in the large retail & marketplace districts of the pleasant stone cities. *'Technology:' – Mixed So many things go through Nymeria's it is impossible to establish a typical level of technology. *'Military:' Nymeria operates a small but fantastically equipped PDF, as well as hardened mercenary regiments, though it's small size means it relies on the protection of the Imperium against any serious threats. *'Strategic importance: 'Media As the Subsector's primary trade hub this planet would be bothersome to lose, and the Grand Trade Hall has great significance to citizens across the sector. *'Loyalty: '92% As such a wealthy garden world, typical living conditions here are wondrous by the standards of the Imperium, resulting in a happy and complacent populace. 'Notable Locations' Nymeria's landscape is green & pleasant, with enormous forests and pastures covering most of the landmasses. Extremes of temperature do exist around the poles & equator but are relatively mild, while the ovberall average is pleasantly warm. The urbanisations are mostly constructed of pale stone and emphasis wide open squares & marketplaces. *'Gemstone' - The capital city of Nymeria, Gemstone is also its oldest city and built around the single Dark Age structure that remains. It is known as the largest fine goods store in the sector and its old stone-paved streets are filled with artisan stores. Jewellers, craftsmen, gunsmiths, tailors and more who sell the finest handcrafted goods. Antique stores and market stalls sell even more varied goods, and more than one ancient treasure has turned up in the markets of Gemstone. Notable locations: **'Grand Trade Hall' - This mighty structure is a towering behemoth measuring several kilometres in height that dominates Gemstone's skyline and dates back to the Dark Age of Technology. Its contents were plundered shamelessly during the planet's initial rediscovery but the structure itself - constructed of an indestructible adamantium alloy - remains implacable. The Grand Trade Hall is used as the centre of Nymeria's bureaucracy and trade business. The merchant parliament convenes in the uppermost levels while the planetary Administratum are headquartered just below. Beneath them are the headquarters of the planet's various trade consortiums, and below these are great trading halls where merchants negotiate & trade goods with each other for vast sums of money. Beneath these on the ground levels are the planet's most exclusive markets where ancient treasures, advanced weapons, the most unique of accessories, and even xenos artefacts and darker items change hands for ludicrous sums of money. While the Adeptus Arbites heavily patrol the Grand Trade Hall, the ancient megastructure has many dark old corners, and still reveals secrets to those who stumble upon them. Most notably in 584.M37 when an underground vault in the lowest levels stirred open and unleashed a horde of ancient automota that slaughtered all in their path and were only stopped by orbital bombardment. Notable inhabitants: ***'Argent Trade' - The current ruling consortium, Argent Trade is one of the oldest corporate entities in Sector Deus and a byword for quality & reliabiltiy. Notable members: ****'Lord Samson Logue' - The central Argent Dynasty line went extinct in M39, and the closely related Logue line has chaired Argent Trade ever since. Samson is knowen as a grumpy older man whose abrasiveness in person is offset by an excellent public manner when addressing the people. ***'Dynamex Mercantile Concern' - Currently the second largest party in the planetary parliament. Dynamex supports much stronger government powers and controls, espousing heavy socialism as better for the population and stabler for trading. ***'The Justicars' - A small non-corporate party with fiercely anti-corporate-rule policies. If they were ever to gain power they would likely do all they can to abolish corporate political parties. ***'Eregriis Agri Trading' - Hailing from Eregriis, the vast Eregriis Agri maintains a small political party in Nymeria's parliament to ensure their interests are protected. **'Ecclesia Stellarus' - This vast cathedral is the centre of the Ecclesiarchy on Nymeria. It is constructed of silver & pure gold and studded with millions of precious gemstones across its surface, forming artworks composed of glittering stones. A single squad of Battle Sisters patrol the cathedral's perimeter, collecting severed hands from any that are tempted to attempt thievery & defacement by taking any of the stones. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Barun Hyginos' - Head of the Nymeria's synod, Hyginos is a member of the Eaglebearers. **'Market District' - This vast region of open squares and narrow streets is the beating heart of Gemstone's populace. These old stone pathways are home to hundreds of small stores ran by craftsmen, antique dealers and low level merchants offering the finest goods from all over Sector Deus and beyond: dealers of fine Lemurian amesec; masterful stonemasons of Infernus marble; and jewellers of Prandium stones. All kinds of useful, prestigious, or otherwise unique items can be found for sale or for making on demand. The squares hold large markets that sell the newest imports and the most recently found antiques & treasures; like the last preserved crops from Prothera, genuine Terran dirt (allegedly), or cards of the Emperor's Tarot. These markets are also the best place to find smuggled contraband, so the Adeptus Arbites regularly patrol these markets to inspect the goods and prosecute any caught with contraband (or much more rarely, to reclaim an invaluable Imperial artefact from the private sector). **'The Starports' - A large area to the direct south of the Grand Trade Hall and a densely clustered region of lighter bays, barge pads, shuttle docks, and enormous warehouses & handling areas where high quantity trades are processed & enacted. The Starports constantly handle goods from food to precious metals, to high technology, funelling them from storage vaults to ships, vice versa, and between ships. A sizeable percentage of Gemstone's population works in the Starports, and the area is heavily patrolled by Arbites and privately hired security to keep the vast storehouses & vaults protected. **'Gemstone Precinct' - The headquarters of the Adeptus Arbites on Nymeria, Gemstone Precinct is an enormous fortress that houses thousands of Arbitrators and other personnel. Nymeria does not have the same powerful underworld and black market as Templos, but plenty of contraband still changes hands and thievery of expensive goods is a constant issue. The Arbites themselves are primarily concerned with locating and prosecuting traders of illegal contraband such as xenotech or tainted artefacts, however they investigate other forms of organised crime too as these often lead to illegal traders and breachers of Imperial Law. The space around Nymeria is also heavily patrolled by Arbites ships, conducting cargo inspections & discouraging pirates that may lurk in the outer reaches. ***'Marshal Desmon Balling' - Head of the Arbites on Nymeria, Balling is an intelligent man and encourages his Arbitrators to take broader efforts against crime to widen their net against potential smugglers & heretics. **'Residential Districts' - Gemstone's large population lives primarily in these large regions in the outer reaches of the city. Most hab blocks here are pleasant stone apartment buildings or terraced housing, while the city's wealthier inhabitants live further out into the rolling green countryside but still technically within the greater Gemstone area. As the capital city Gemstone naturally homes many of Nymeria's wealthiest & most important families. ***'Giadorna Dynasty' - A family of legendary jewellers whose name is a byword for quality and extravagance amongst Sector Nobility. The Giadornas themselves still handcraft every pieces of jewellery to the highest qualty and while they have large stores on Templos & Kinteros, their home and origins are on Nymeria. ***'Pleceides Dynasty' - A family of merchants and thespians well known across the planet for their theatre productions. Their mercantile interests focus around media investment & distribution, and they can have a large influence on the planet's public opinion and focus. ***'Regouron Dynasty' - This family is famous to Nobility across the sector as footwear designers. Their designer products and brand commands high prices and an outside observer can be amazed by the lengths nobles will go to secure a pair of 'Regourons', for image is of utmost importance to the upper classes. *'Sandale '- A sunny oceanside city that's home to many of Nymeria's wealthier middle classes. Sandale is not as critical to interplanetary trade as Gemstone but it is of significant importance to Nymeria's own tax income and infrastructure support. *'Floringham '- A major agrarian region covered in towns and villages, Floringham helps feed much of Nymeria as well as producing agri for sale to trading ships as both a commodity and rations for the crew. *'Ibbingsmouth '- A seaport city located near Gemstone. Ibbingsmouth is an important transportation hub for moving things between Gemstone and the rest of Nymeria. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Imperial World Category:Trade Hub